


Snakes and Planes

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I just saw the comic con video with Rob and Rich the one when they go into the snake pit, poor Rob is scared of snakes, watch the vid you will see what I mean. Can I have a fic when I calming him down and we prank Rich for teasing him. ThanksA/N: Yeah, I watched that video. I would have been so pissed off -_- I hope this is okay!





	Snakes and Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I just saw the comic con video with Rob and Rich the one when they go into the snake pit, poor Rob is scared of snakes, watch the vid you will see what I mean. Can I have a fic when I calming him down and we prank Rich for teasing him. Thanks  
> A/N: Yeah, I watched that video. I would have been so pissed off -_- I hope this is okay!

“Rob?” You asked, worried, when you saw him. He looked like he would break down and have an anxiety attack at any minute. “What the _hell_ happened, Rich?” You glanced to his best friend, and partner in crime.

Rich shrugged. “We did a little clip for the show.” He sighed. “We went into that snake pit thing.”

You were sitting on the floor, rubbing Rob’s back and shot a look at Rich. “Are you an _idiot_? He hates snakes!”

“I told him that!” Rob pointed out.

“I thought he was making it up.” He held his hands up in defense.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, holding Rob close. You were the same way with spiders, so you understood. Had Rich brought you into a spider pit, you would have freaked out. Rich left the two of you alone, not wanting to get yelled at anymore.

* * *

Throughout the day, you could over hear Rich teasing Rob, and it was starting to piss you off. You loved Rich, he was a good friend, but he did have a habit of going over the top.

By that night, your brain was working on overdrive, trying to find a way to get back at him. You were laying next to Rob on your stomach when it came to you. Sitting up, you grinned at him. “I’ve got it.”

He looked at you, confused. “Context would _probably_ help here, you know.” Rob chuckled.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to get back at Rich all day.”

Rob shook his head. “We don’t have to do that.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, we _do_.” Moving over, your thigh was touching his. “Down on the floor they have this virtual reality game set up. They have a bunch of different things to try out. Rob is afraid of flying, right?” He nodded. “I’ll just talk to the person who controls it ahead of time and have him put something on to do with flying.”

“Isn’t that a _little_ mean?”

“No. He won’t actually be flying. You were IN a room with snakes. Even if there was glass, that wasn’t cool. And then he teased you about it all day.”

Rob pulled you forward for a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

You grinned. “I know.” He laughed, going back to his book. “Good luck getting him to go with you.”

“Oh, I figured I’d get help from Osric.”

* * *

You’d met with the person who ran the virtual reality demo, and explained the situation. He was more than happy to help. So was Osric. You were near by, able to watch the whole thing. When you saw Osric walking over with Rish, you smirked.

“This thing is so cool.” Osric grinned. “It’s already loaded up for you. He gets our schedule is crazy, so this way you don’t have to wait.”

Rich nodded. “Cool. What will I be doing?”

The man smiled and handed Rich the headset. “Something exciting.”

“Okay, let’s do this.” He slipped on the headset and gave the thumbs up. He was all smiles until it loaded up. Within minutes, he ripped it off his head and shoved it back at the guy.

You walked over, laughing. “Payback is a bitch, isn’t it?”

He looked at you, shocked. “You planned this?”

“Don’t like being faced with your fear, do you?”

“No.” He sighed. “I’ll go talk to Rob.”

You gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. Now go.”

* * *


End file.
